bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
Ranks are the same as in BTD5 but with more ranks to accomodate the new towers. Also called Career Ranks. Please add new towers. Please. Ranks *Rank 1: Dart Monkey, Crystal Monkey, Milk monkey *Rank 2: Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey *Rank 3: Boomerang Monkey, Math Monkey *Rank 4: Ice Tower, Ninja Monkey, Road Spikes *Rank 5: Bomb Tower, Baby Monkey, Tremor Tower *Rank 6: Glue Gunner, Hammer Monkey *Rank 7: Monkey Archer, Paper Monkey, Exploding Pineapple *Rank 8: Monkey Buccaner, Monkey Ace *Rank 9: Monkey Apprentice, Mortar Tower, Ghost monkey, Thaumic Monkey *Rank 10: Monkey Village, Earthquake Monkey, Abandoned ship *Rank 11: Mad Bomber, Decoy Monkey *Rank 12: Banana Farm, Kamikaze Monkey, Monkey scientist *Rank 13: Dartling Gun, Sword Monkey, Teleport Monkey *Rank 14: Monkey Engineer, Gardener Monkey *Rank 15: Super Monkey, Monkey Tower, Synthesis Workshop, Telekinetic Monkey *Rank 16: Minecraft Monkey, Shield Generator, Astronomer Monkey, Heavy Assault Monkey *Rank 17: Bloonchipper, Heli-Pilot, Hologram Monkey, Anti-Aerial Bloon Blaster *Rank 18: Spike Factory, Bloonouflauger, Gargantuan Monkey *Rank 19: Danmaku Monkey, Time Leaper, Bloontonium Gun *Rank 20: Otaku Shelter, Black Void Shooter, Mountain monkey, Phasing Monkey *Rank 21: Pineapple Factory, Monkey Baker, Christmas Light Thrower, Anti-Special Monkey, Monkey Chrononaut *Rank 22: Dartbooth , Water Monkey, Bloon Research Facility, RPS Monkey *Rank 23: Dart Monkey Tier 4, Monkey Casino, Infection Device *Rank 24: Tack Shooter Tier 4 *Rank 25: Sniper Monkey Tier 4, Starry Sky, Gravitational Sucker *Rank 26: Boomerang Monkey Tier 4, Monkey scientist tier 4 *Rank 27: Ice Tower Tier 4, Ghost monkey tier 4 *Rank 28: Ninja Monkey Tier 4, Crystal Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 29: Bomb Tower Tier 4 , Baby Monkey + Adult Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 30: Glue Gunner Tier 4, Hammer Monkey Tier 4, Math Monkey Tier 4, Saturn Track *Rank 31: Monkey Archer Tier 4, Decoy Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 32: Monkey Buccaneer Tier 4, End of Infinity, Technological Attack *Rank 33: Monkey Ace Tier 4, Kamikaze Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 34: Monkey Apprentice Tier 4, Astronomer Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 35: Mortar Tower Tier 4, Highway Express, Temple of Bloon *Rank 36: Monkey Village Tier 4, Teleport Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 37: Mad Bomber Tier 4, Gargantuan Monkey Tier 4, Anti-Aerial Bloon Blaster Tier 4 *Rank 38: Banana Farm Tier 4, Bloonouflauger Tier 4, Trapped Bird *Rank 39: Dartling Gun Tier 4, Sunset Hill, Hologram Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 40: Sword Monkey Tier 4, Monkey Tower Tier 4, Lucky Star, Telekinetic Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 41: Monkey Engineer Tier 4, RPS Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 42: Super Monkey Tier 4, Anti-Special Monkey Tier 4, Glitched monkey *Rank 42: Minecraft Monkey Tier 4, Bloontonium Gun Tier 4, The Butterfly's Revenge *Rank 43: Shield Generator Tier 4, Electromagnetic Field Tier 4 *Rank 44: Bloonchipper Tier 4, Monkey Soldier Tier 4, Sentry Gun Tier 4, Spike Factory Tier 4 *Rank 45: Danmaku Monkey Tier 4, Vector Map *Rank 46: Time Leaper Tier 4, Monkey Casino Tier 4 *Rank 47: Otaku Shelter Tier 4 *Rank 48: Black Void Shooter Tier 4, Infection Device Tier 4 *Rank 49: Pineapple Factory Tier 4, Right Angle Turn *Rank 50: Dartbooth Tier 4, Secret Crystal of Power, Gravitational Sucker Tier 4, The Blizzard of Odd *Rank 51: Monkey Baker Tier 4, Bloon Research Facility Tier 4 *Rank 52: Water Monkey Tier 4, Phasing Monkey Tier 4 *Rank 53: Music Mode *Rank 54: Boss Rush *Rank 55: T.U.R.B.O.-Tastic! *Rank 57: The Locker *Rank 60: Bloony Night Full of Stars *Rank 62: Show em' who's boss *Rank 65: Deserted Battlefield, Round the Bend, Lucky 7 *Rank 66: Mount St. Helens Eruption *Rank 68: Metallic Lab *Rank 69: DIAMONDS!, BrambleQuest *Rank 70: Intersection Confuse *Rank 73: Tornado Rogor *Rank 75: Monkepire State Building *Rank 78: Neptune's Mastery Track *Rank 80: The Islands of the Bloons, Bee Lake *Rank 81: Crystal Mountain *Rank 83: Thousand Sakuras *Rank 85: Grand Monkeyopolis *Rank 86: Intelligence Town Monkey *Rank 90: Hell, Heaven, the God and the Devil *Rank 100: Star Shrine Add some more? Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Public Pages Category:Lists